


Third Time's a Charm

by kawaiiowl18



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiiowl18/pseuds/kawaiiowl18
Summary: The two times Jesse McCree was rejected and the one time he wasn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1,943 words.  
> Not beta'd.  
> ~Enjoy~ 
> 
> You're all amazing.

Both men were rigerously vetted assassins. Both hands, one metal and the other at the end of a dragon tattoo, had been covered in blood before but in this moment it seemed all they would deliver was a gentle touch. Jesse was a little self concious about the arm at times but when he and Hanzo had slept together the first time, the Shimada pressed a gentle kiss to where skin met metal which told Jesse everything he needed to know. Both men were good at precision with their chosen weapon, one a bow and arrow and the other a pistol. They had gone on few missions together, the battle ground having been where they met. It was a payload mission, they had to stop one and both men were positioned adjacent to each other with bow and gun at the ready. There was silence, the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards them.

McCree looked over at Hanzo but the other man had moved, the archer not standing there any longer. He looked around, not seeing him anywhere. Letting out a sigh, McCree soon found himself in a gun battle with Reaper himself. Bullets began to rain down on Jesse as Reaper fired off with "die, die, die!" causing the man to groan and take cover behind a wall despite three bullets piercing his skin. Suddenly he heard angry Japanese followed by a flash of blue light that he could barely make out as conciousness began to slip from him. A bullet in the neck, a bullet in the shoulder, and a bullet in the abdomen. The last thing Jesse remembered was Hanzo crouching down in front of him as something exploded behind him, everything suddenly going black. When he came to again, he was leaning against a crate and Angela was there. She wasn't healing him at the moment, though, as his wounds had been taken care of and he felt better.

"Mercy?" McCree asked, standing up and stumbling over to whoever she was healing.

Hanzo laid there, unconcious and bleeding profusely. Of course Angela would completely take care of his wounds and wellbeing because that's what she was best at, that's what they trusted her to be able to do. Hanzo's eyes fluttered open, him coughing up a bit of blood before he felt everything sort of stitch itself back together. His eyes looked to McCree instead of Mercy, something unreadable in his expression before he stood. 

"Thank you, Dr. Ziegler." He said, pushing passed her and Jesse, making the latter huff.

An arrow was suddenly in McCree's face, the archer ready to shoot him immediately it seemed but there was silence beyond a gasp that escaped Mercy's lips. McCree didn't move, didn't breathe, just stared and wondered if he was going to paint the Route 66 sign with his brains via arrow.

"Pay better attention next time." Hanzo spoke before pulling away and leaving the two of them standing there.

McCree huffed again before lighting a cigar and following Mercy back to base. The smoke escaped his lips which slowly upturned a bit. Hanzo was above him the whole time, behind the sign. He should've known, should've paid better attention. He stayed silent the whole time back, not even really looking at anybody as he went to shower and get to bed. It had been a long day. That was the first time they spoke to each other, the first time they had met. The first time they had kissed was another situation all together. They had been working together for a solid year now, finding it to be like a routine when they were placed together on a mission. There was playful banter now, both men growing rather fond of each other but not speaking of their true feelings. Hanzo was on a mission right now though and Jesse McCree was very bored.

The rain outside wasn't the best to be running in, although he was doing it anyways. Tank top and basketball shorts, he ran until he couldn't feel his legs anymore and decided to wash the rain and sweat off of his body. The communial shower was empty and so he stripped down, neatly folding his clothes before stepping under the lukewarm spray. He began to hum slightly, still believing himself to be alone. Everybody else was running errands, on a mission, or possibly even just sleeping. He nearly dropped the soap when he heard someone else come in, being startled by it. His revolver, always by his side, sat under his clothes. He rinsed off and turned the water off, wrapping a towel around his waist and reaching for said gun. Finger clenched the trigger, his instincts telling him nobody should be around right now. One swift pull and the intruder would be dead as soon as he set sights on them.

"Jesse, is that you?" Hanzo asked, hearing the sound of the gun click as the safety was thrown off of it. 

"Hanzo?" McCree asked, lowering his weapon and relaxing his trigger finger. 

If the man hadn't spoken up, he would have learned the true definition of high noon. Hanzo looked everywhere but at Jesse, just putting his towl down and pulling his hair out of it's bun. 

"I was not sure if I would be alone or not." He said as he began to remove his clothing slowly.

McCree was nearly entranced with how fluid and gentle the assassin could be. It also didn't help that Jesse was very attracted to him and the rippling muscles were currently very visible to the cowboy. Hanzo locked eyes with Jesse now, one naked now and the other with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

"How was your mission?" Jesse decided to try, going to return to his shower.

He shuffled over to the shower and gripped his towel, placing it on the hook in there before turning the water back on and letting the lukewarm feeling take over his senses for a moment as he closed his eyes. The feeling of someone nearby made him open both eyes, Hanzo now standing under the same water he was as he backed McCree up against the wall before lips met. No words were exchanged as hands tangled in hair, both men slowly coming undone with each kiss. They could talk about what this meant later, they decided silently as their actions lead Hanzo into Jesse's bed for the night. The sunlight glared at the two of them through the window, making Jesse sigh and bury his face in the pillow. There was also a fresh musky scent next to him, black hair splayed out on the other pillow as the other man slept.

The clock read 9am so Jesse leaned over and kissed Hanzo gently, waking the other up with his actions. 

"Mornin' darlin'..." Jesse spoke, accent thick from sleep. 

Hanzo rolled onto his back and looked up at McCree for a long moment before pulling him into another kiss, seemingly unable to get enough of the other man. This earned a deep chuckle from Jesse's chest as they spent the day in bed thinking they would be called for missions if they were needed. Mercy requested the team leave them alone for the day when she saw them stumble into the room together last night, a gentle smile on her lips as it was happening. Everybody on the team decided that it was about damn time, honestly. A whole year of sexual tension was something they definitely would have to make up for. 

The first time Jesse McCree asked Hanzo to marry him was after they returned from a mission. He was down on one knee and everything but Hanzo apologized, saying he wasn't ready and disappeared for a few days. McCree spent his time looking for the end to his pain at the bottom of a bottle. He didn't speak to Hanzo for a few days longer until the cowboy took a bullet for the archer.

"You didn't have to do that!" Hanzo nearly shouted, the two of them having been arguing about it.

Silence fell as Jesse sat up after Angela left, pulling Hanzo into a deep kiss. This lead to them apologizing and then after another year went by, it lead to the second time Jesse McCree proposed to Hanzo. They were laying in bed after a mission, head on chest and eyes closed as the room was dimly lit by some lights coming through the window.

"Hey Hanzo?" 

"Yes, Jesse?" 

"We should get married." McCree said, causing the man laying on top of him to stiffen slightly. 

Hanzo's heart raced at the idea, "can I think about it?"

"Yeah, sure." Jesse said but he knew that was that because Hanzo never brought it up again.

The third and final time wasn't a question. Jesse had thought Hanzo dead because of the failure of their recent mission. Widowmaker, she took him out and he knew it. That's the way it seemed, anyways, and Angela hadn't made any progress on finding him. Nobody had. He laid in his bed, eyes closed and a bottle of whiskey half drained when Hanzo threw the door open and walked over to his half drunk lover. 

"Jesse..." He said softly.

"The hell was in my drink...?" McCree murmured to himself, not beliving he was really seeing Hanzo.

"I am not dead, Jesse..you have had too much to drink." He said, beginning to undress McCree to get him to bed.

He grabbed his wrists, knowing that Hanzo was alive now and just burst into tears as his resolve was entirely broken. Wrapping arms around the more sober of the two, Jesse cried into his shoulder.

"I thought you were gone for good. I thought I'd never get the chance to see you again...I don't want to be without you." He said before pulling away slightly.

Tear streaked face, drunk, and broken. Hanzo saw a man broken and put back together again but how many times? How many times had someone or something torn down Jesse McCree and how many times did he not have someone to put him back together? 

"Marry me."

The words made Hanzo stop moving all together, breath caught in his throat. 

"Ask me again in the morning." Hanzo said

"I want an answer now."

"I refuse to answer you while you are drunk. So ask me in the morning." Hanzo fired back with a strong finality before tucking Jesse in.

He laid down next to the other man and waited for morning to come. Jesse woke up, head throbbing which caused him to curse the sun even more. He realized the familiar body next to him and wrapped his arms around Hanzo to pull him closer.

"Hanzo Shimada, marry me." McCree said, adding finality to this situation.

Hanzo rolled onto his back and looked up at his love, sighing softly.

"I want to but I am afraid that the moment we seal this that I will lose you forever." Hanzo said, finally admitting why he hadn't said yes all of those other times.

"It's going to take a whole hell of a lot to take me away from you, darlin'."

"Then...yes. I will marry you." 

The first time Jesse McCree realized he was truly happy was when he saw Hanzo walking down the aisle towards him. Both men were rigerously vetted assassins. Both hands, one metal and the other at the end of a dragon tattoo, had been covered in blood before but in this moment it seemed all they would do was clasp onto each other in hopes of clinging to a better future together.


End file.
